


Преданность

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Fairies
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fairies, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: С Серебрянкой всё не так. Даже если ты позволишь себе нечаянно повысить на неё голос, даже если скажешь или сделаешь по ошибке какую-то глупость, она будет рядом. Будет по-прежнему держать твои руки в своих бледных ладонях и смотреть на тебя самым грустным и печальным взглядом во всей Нетландии, однако в нём будет отражаться что-то ещё... быть может, преданность.





	Преданность

Серебрянка тихая и спокойная фея. Её взгляд всегда полон нежности, а в жестах рук такая лёгкость и плавность, будто она ими скользит по глади самых чистых и прекраснейших озёр. Уголки её бледно-розовых губ всегда слегка приподняты, а манера речи собранная и полная такого искреннего дружелюбия и понимания, что невозможно устоять и не открыть этому милому существу все грызущие тебя проблемы и неприятности.

Вот и Теренс не может устоять.

Взгляд тёплых карих глаз напротив внушает чувство доверия. Ты понимаешь, что если раскроешь фее воды свои самые потайные секреты, она их сбережёт так, как никто другой. Её бледные тонкие руки аккуратно возьмут твои, стараясь успокоить, и ты уже чувствуешь себя не таким одиноким и обиженным.

И Теренсу этого, чёрт возьми, не хватает. Не хватает на запарной работе, где всё, что ты можешь взять в руки, это тяжёлые мешки, сотканные из грубого на ощупь материала и наполненные до отвала блестящей — до такой степени, что аж щиплет глаза — пыльцой. Теренсу как воздуха не хватает подобного взаимопонимания и поддержки в общении с друзьями… или даже в общении с Динь. Нет, Динь абсолютно другая. Динь не умеет слушать. Динь — клубок нервов, и если ты неаккуратно дёрнешь хотя бы за одну ниточку, всё сразу же разрушится в мгновение ока. И восстановить прежние отношения будет стоить невероятных усилий.

С Серебрянкой всё не так. Даже если ты позволишь себе нечаянно повысить на неё голос, даже если скажешь или сделаешь по ошибке какую-то глупость, она будет рядом. Будет по-прежнему держать твои руки в своих бледных ладонях и смотреть на тебя самым грустным и печальным взглядом во всей Нетландии, однако в нём будет отражаться что-то ещё… быть может, преданность. Такого по отношению к Теренсу ещё никто не испытывал. И это его подкупает. У него закрепляется полное доверие к Серебрянке, а у неё, видимо, к нему. Не важно, светит солнце или белая луна на тёмном полотне ночного неба, он точно знает, что если спустится к водоёму и постучится в её дверь — она откроет. Обязательно откроет.

И он ужасно благодарен ей за это. Благодарен как своему самому лучшему другу.

 

А она по-своему благодарна ему. Благодарна за то, что он не видит за стеной поддержки и дружелюбия того, чего не должен. Не видит её грусти и отчаяния, не видит, как она искренне рада каждому его появлению в своём доме, и как тоскливо ей становится, когда, получив совет и утешение, он уходит, закрыв за собой дверь. Серебрянка благодарит его за то, что он даёт ей возможность быть рядом с ним. _Хотя бы так. Хотя бы чуть-чуть._ Она всей душой ценит, что он не высмеивает её глупую и абсолютно неуместную влюблённость только потому, что попросту не замечает её…

Да, ей бывает больно. Бывает так, что в горле застревает тугой ком обиды, а сердце наполняется самой тяжёлой на свете тоской. Бывает, что она готова захлебнуться собственными слезами в тиши одиноких ночей, наполненных разрушающей грустью. Однако вслух она об этом никогда и ни за что не признается. Нет, она по-прежнему будет самым добрым другом и надёжной опорой для Теренса. Она слишком любит его глаза серо-голубого цвета, подобно глади самого тихого и живописного озера. Она не может отпугнуть его… не может потерять.

Теренс продолжает ходить к ней за советами. Продолжает говорить о Динь и о том, как тяжело с ней. А ведь ему даже невдомёк, как Серебрянке тяжело с ним.

Иногда, дотронувшись большим пальцем до тыльной стороны его ладони, она начинает нежно гладить её. Иногда, когда он спрашивает, как прошёл её день, она садится слишком близко к нему и смотрит так, что не будь он столь наивным и влюблённым в Динь, давно бы всё понял. И эти редкие сокровенные моменты — самое ценное, что есть у феи воды. Она готова дальше тонуть в своём отчаянии, а внешне быть по-прежнему самой спокойной и дружелюбной.

_Для него._

**Author's Note:**

> Ох уж эти странные неканонные пэйринги... так и норовят угодить в список моих отп. Мне просто с самого первого просмотра запала в душу сцена в Потерянном сокровище, в которой Серебрянка успокаивала Теренса после ссоры с Динь. Я человек впечатлительный.


End file.
